


Dazed and Confundus

by lia (londonfog_faery)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70s, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Deatheaters, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, I don't know, I'll make it happen, James Potter Being an Asshole, James Potter is a Good Friend, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Protective Remus Lupin, REGULUS BLACK DESERVES BETTER!, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black Bashing, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, both of the blacks need a hug, fleamont potter is cool, gay trash, idk i just found that tag and i like it, its kinda cute tbh, its late, lily and sirius friendship, okay i give up on tags., peter pettigrew is irrelevant because i am petty and i hate him, potter parent rights, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonfog_faery/pseuds/lia
Summary: This is going to be extended YAY! Pretty much just the marauders vibing out in sixth year.if you don't get the title go watch Dazed and Confused. Its a movie thats literally just kids vibin out in the 70s.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Sirius Isn't Actually a Huge Git. Kinda, Maybe.

Sirius Black, may be an outright git, and he may be a fucking dick, and a top class tosser, but he was a _very_ different person when he was alone. Fifth year, he was on a temporary ban from quidditch and was lying flat on his back in the common room because he was too much of a salty asshole to go out and support his team if he couldn't be flying with them. He was in one of James' sweaters, a pair of muggle-jeans, and he was contemplating almost all of his life decisions.  
  
"Black?" A voice asked almost as if they couldn't believe Sirius look at my gorgeous hair Black was capable of being quiet.  
"Evans?" Sirius shot up glancing over the couch. "Why aren't you at the match?"   
"I'm researching, you?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly.  
"Um, Studying?" Sirius replied crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Sure" the redhead snickered. "That's James' sweater" She muttered, as if she was taking notes verbally.  
"It is" Sirius smirked raising an eyebrow "I'll be sure to let him know you noticed, he'll be ecstatic" He grinned.   
"Aren't you _on_ the quidditch team" She added sitting down on the couch next to him, but as far away as possible.  
"Temporary ban" He rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking of quitting anyways, it's not fun now that I don't get to kick Reggi-Regulus' ass anymore" He hated how he wanted to casually bring up his brother, everything had changed so fast.   
"Who?" Lily furrowed her brow. She wasn't stupid, she caught onto something, she just didn't really know Sirius well enough, nobody did.   
"brother" Sirius mumbled with an awkward shrug mixed with an eyeroll.  
"I didn't know you had siblings, you strike me as an only child" She smirked.  
"I hope you know that's an insult" Sirius said sitting up a little taller and clutching his heart in feign pain.   
"You're as entitled as an only child" Lily added under her breath with a small exhale.  
"I'm _not_ entitled" Sirius pouted. "You know what Lil"   
"don't call me that" She interjected.  
"Okay fine Miss LIlian Evans"  
"That doesn't work either"  
"Okay Soul-stealer"  
"Nope"  
"Lily?" Lily nodded with a small snicker. "I bet you twenty four galleons, that if _you_ had come and sat in my compartment instead of James, we would be bestfriends"  
"There's the entitlement! You're acting like a narcissist." She added with a laugh.  
"I'm _acting_ like one, that's a compliment coming from you" Sirius grinned.  
"What that supposed to mean?" Lily crossed her arms over her chest this time.  
"nothing, so, I take it _you_ have siblings" Sirius added smiling.  
"A sister" Lily replied, she was surprised that she was having a pleasent conversation with Sirius Orion Fucking Black.  
Sirius shuddered."my cousins were bad enough, I wouldn't want one around full time" He snickered.  
"And there he is" Lily rolled her eyes. "So, what's it like, you know living in a wizarding family?" She asked.  
"You have your own friends, go pester them" Sirius teased. He was mostly avoiding talking about his lovely family.  
"They're all halfbloods I can't help it" She shrugged.  
"Yeah, well it's _awful"_ He laughed. He often used a dramatic voice so people thought he was exaggerating. "I dunno, I'm a blood traitor or whatever now, and I don't really know them so I don't have much information"   
"You don't know your family?" Lily laughed slightly raising an eyebrow.  
"Genuinely, my brothers silent and weird, my mums probably dementing, and my dad has no emotions, so I tend to skip reunions" He smirked with a shrug.  
"You're _sixteen_ it's hardly a 'reunion' when you live there"   
Sirius was getting antsy. "I stayed with James over the summer" He replied sharply with a bit of growl to make it clear it was time to move on.  
Lily had never seen James as the kind to write to his friends let alone let them live with him. Despite the appearance she'd kind of assumed he was like the kids at muggle school where you spend every spare minute with them at school but you've never even seen their house.   
"What were you researching?" Sirius asked noticing Lily didn't really know where to go with this conversation   
"Oh, just um, potions, for, stuff?" She replied tugging at the sleeve of her sweater.  
"Do you happen to know if the apocarathy in hogsmead carries fox glove?"   
"Fox glove?" Lily narrowed her eyes, she hadn't heard of that before.  
"Oh crud the book was American, Um, whats the word, fuck, Aconite, that's the one"   
Lily paused for a second narrowing her eyes. "Were you, looking in my notebook? What did you find out?" She asked defensively.  
Sirius shook his quickly. "I'm not a snoop" He rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm learning about a potion"  
"You don't even take potions" Lily folded her arms again.  
"I'm a wizard, and maybe this potion, retains to other things that I do in a day" He replied awkwardly.  
"Didn't know you were interested in lycanthropy Black"   
"Didn't know you talked to Moons that much" Sirius smirked. "We know you talk to him a lot but he talks to us more lilykins. Of course he told us he told you"   
"You're a down right git" Lily rolled her eyes.   
Sirius shrugged. "I was born to disappoint apparently, earnestly I'm surprised you didn't catch on considering we call him Moony, I thought you were clever"  
"I mean I obviously thought that at first, but what the hell is padfoot, prongs, and wormtail?"   
Sirius grinned. "I suppose you're not as observant as you'd like to think" He cocked up an eyebrow. "Wouldn't blame you McGonagall hasn't figured it out yet either, and geez, there have been some close calls" he snickered.   
"This is clearly a 'you-had-to-be-there' kind of thing Black" She rolled her eyes. "you don't seem like that much of a dick actually" She added checking her watch. She knew that the rowdy winners or sad losers would be waltzing through the portrait hole any minute.  
"I don't know why you ever thought I was" He smirked.  
"Maybe because you flirted with and danced with Mary in the forest at one of those Valentines party, and then when she kissed you you pushed her away and told her you that she wasn't pretty and you would never like someone like her"   
Sirius genuinely laughed. "I forgot that happened, what was that third year?" He asked. "It really wasn't anything against her Lil, I'm surprised thats still boiling up inside you"   
"This isn't funny, she was _really_ sad about it"  
"We were thirteen lily, I think being scared of kissing someone is okay" He rolled his eyes awkwardly. Lily had gotten suspiciously close. People always said she was walking veritaserum.   
"Normally I'd make you apologize, but I think it's funny that the Man the myth the legend Sirius the player Black was afraid of a little peck at thirteen" She smirked.   
"Oh? I-"  
And the door swung open lead by a triumphant looking James. Remus was somewhere in the crowd behind them. 

"Hey Moons" Sirius grinned walking straight towards him. He totally forgot he was supposed to be insulting Lily.  
"Hey Padfoot" Remus smirked down at him with a head pat.  
"Oh fuck off we all get it, you hit a growth spurt"   
"And I've never been happier about it" He grinned ruffling Sirius' hair.  
"You're a _prat_ I hope you know that" Sirius whined fixing his hair.   
"Oh am I?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "at least I'm not short"   
That recieved a shove and a "I'm still taller than Pete so fuck you"   
"Missed you at the game, loser" Remus said sitting on the windowsill.  
"I talked to Lily instead" Sirius smiled as if Remus was meant to be proud that he'd spoken kindly to someone who wasn't a marauder.  
"About what"  
"I dunno"   
"Good one" Remus snickered.  
"Do you know why I hate you? I hate you because one you're more of a git and a tosser than me but you know how to keep your mouth shut so nobody suspects it, two, because you're fucking witty and clever which immediately lowers my iq by ten percent"  
"That's not how it works dimwit" Remus snickered. They were sitting closer, music began blaring and butterbeer was being poured. Big win for team red n gold.   
"There goes another five percent" Sirius laughed.  
"You're not funny" Remus stated.  
"That's what Lily said"  
"I don't like this, you two are no longer hanging out, I don't permit it"   
"This is a sign of an abusive relationship Re"   
"I thought you were married to James"  
"Don't worry Moons you can still be my sidechick"   
"Looks like you're being replaced anyways" Remus pointed his head towards Lily and James who were actually talking  
"Ouch" Sirius laughed.   
"You got a letter from home this morning, how was that?" Remus asked quietly.  
Sirius shrugged. "Usual crap, oh wow Regulus is perfect, come home so we can straighten you out or whatever" Sirius physically felt his cheeks burning when he said that. God the innuendos. Hopefully Remus didn't notice. Sirius fucking did. He noticed how he always said stuff like that when Remus was around. Or whenever someone said 'come out' when Remus was around he suddenly could no longer form full sentences. Or how when Remus leaned down to cuff his jeans Sirius noticed it, and wondered if maybe, he knew what he was doing. He probably didn't. Hell Lily cuffed her jeans too, it wasn't like the queers owned it. It had taken since second year to come to terms with being queer, and then with being gay, and then with having a crush on Remus, and it was worth nothing. He was pining over the same straight guy.  
"That, uh, sucks" Remus said awkwardly. Nobody knew how to attack that sentence. "Are you going back for christmas?"   
"I'm never going back, I'm being bent serious-" He ended up actually choking on his own saliva at that one.   
"Bent Sirius, good one mate" Remus snickered.   
"I meant I'm not straight seriously- I mean you know what I fucking meant" Sirius was laughing and burning up and wanting to fucking disappear.   
"I really have no idea what you're getting at right now because-"  
  
And Sirius kissed him. It was an impulsive devision. People were too rowdy to notice, hopefully. The only person who actually had seen was Severus who only took it in as Remus kissing some whore with black hair. Which technically was- just kidding just kidding.   
  
"Thats- what I was getting at" Sirius mumbled pulling away. "I'm just going to" He looked mortified. Remus was kind of frozen. Sirius turned around and pushed through the crowd grabbing James by the collar and physically dragging him away from Lily, despite the protests.   
  
"mate, what the fuck" James whined. "I was making headway"  
"I fucked up, I fucked up real bad" Sirius mumbled.  
"What'd you do?" James glanced around. "You didn't get expelled, or fully banned from quidditch-"  
"No, no I kissed Remus-" Sirius splutered out.   
"Not quite what I was expecting-" James laughed slightly. "why?"  
"Because I really like him-" He whispered. James nodded.  
"I guess that adds up" Sirius was kind of shocked he wasn't grossed out, or at least weirded out. James was kind of like an ideal mother hen, and at this point, even if he wasn't the gays number one fan, he would still be Sirius'. Which in turn made him the gays number one fan, because Sirius was the biggest gay- and we'll stop there.  
  
"I think someone wants to talk to you" James whispered standing up and leaving the room. Sirius glanced up. Remus was leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Hey"  
"...Hi"


	2. want some anti-snape propaganda?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus talk things out, and Snape is a git. I expanded on the whole Lily-Sirius friendship because I've never seen it and I think it's cute.

"So" Remus said awkwardly shutting the door behind him and walking into the room.  
Sirius didn't say anything. His gray eyes were piercing through Remus as if trying to detect what emotion he was feeling.  
"Um, you kissed me" Remus was choosing his words cautiously. Remus sat on the ground across from Sirius.   
Sirius didn't say anything he just gave an awkward nod.   
"Um, just, why?"   
Sirius sighed. "Why does it matter?" He groaned pressing his back against the bed with more force.  
"Because you _kissed_ me" Remus repeated.   
"Yeah, I did, oh well, oops, what do you want me to fucking say?" Sirius snapped. He always did have a short temper.  
"I-, I don't know Sirius, just say something"   
"something" Sirius held onto a serious face for about half a second before laughing and returning to a moody face. "What the fuck is someone _supposed_ to say after kissing their best friend?" Sirius added with an eye roll.  
"Well- Do, how would I know?" Remus stammered out.  
"I don't fucking know moons, maybe because you're the only one whose had more than one date"   
"You've had the most different people" Remus pointed out.  
"Yeah I'm a dick, Remus, I say yes and then I regret it immediately after"   
"Why do you say yes than?" Remus laughed slightly. It was an awkward tension in the room.  
"Because, I don't fucking know, stop acting like a fucking shrink, just fuck off" He looked at the ceiling.  
"I just want to know if you like me or something-" Remus said quietly.  
"Yeah, I fucking do, happy? Can you just go now, just like, please, I don't know just fuck off"   
"If you really want me to-"  
"go" Sirius sighed.   
"Can I at least just- I like you back Padfoot, you fucking loser"   
Sirius furrowed his brow "Haha, good one, great time to become a comedian."  
"Seriously" Remus replied with a bit of a laugh.   
"Jesus Moon stop it" Sirius exhaled.  
"No really, Sirius, I like you" He was trying really hard not to laugh, only because it was kind of comedic, that the bloke he'd been pining after for ages had just first of all _kissed_ him and second of all told him he liked him, but, he thought it was some sort of joke. Jesus.   
Sirius didn't say anything his gray eyes were scanning for answers. "so, you're..."   
"Bisexual, I thought you knew this I dated a guy Padfoot" Remus laughed awkwardly.  
Sirius furrowed his brow. "Jo wasn't short for Josefina." He said when he got it.   
Remus laughed "wait did none of you know that? No wonder you took it so well-" He face palmed slightly. "I was thinking about how it literally phased none of you- god I'm stupid"   
Sirius laughed "No, no, we're the thick ones here, I don't even think there's a Josefina at this school" Sirius snickered.  
"So, um, do you still want me to fuck off?" Remus asked with a small smirk.  
"not really" Sirius looked slightly embarrassed. "but, what do we do now?"   
Remus shrugged. "we see how it is, do a rain check every once in a while"   
Sirius nodded "sounds good I guess" he stood up. "theres a party down stairs that I kind of ruined for you-" He laughed awkwardly running a hand through his hair.  
Remus laughed slightly "Lead the way loser" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * :) 

Sirius was tapping his fingers on his desk. James was sitting with Pete because he needed the help more than Sirius did in Potions, and it was full moon time, Sirius _hated_ sitting alone. He glared around the classroom. The only other person with an empty seat next to them was Severus and no way in hell did Sirius want any similarities with that slimy hook-nosed git. He was genuinely surprised when the red head who walked into the room walked past Severus and sat next to Sirius. She smirked and glared at Severus as obviously as she could. Sirius turned to her and cocked an eyebrow up.   
"what's this about?" He laughed slightly tilting his chair back onto two legs.  
"I haven't sat with him at all this year this isn't anything new" Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah but I mean, sitting with me is kind of a low blow-" Sirius smirked.  
"He did it again" She rolled her eyes.   
"Why'd you talk to him again?" Sirius asked tipping farther back in his chair.  
"Because I have hope that people can change" She whispered. Class had started and Lily was not going to land detention with Sirius Black.  
Sirius scoffed slightly. "Since when?"   
"Since ever" She quieted down again seeing as the defensiveness in her voice was making her speak slightly louder.  
"Haven't given James a chance" Sirius shrugged almost falling and leaning his chair forwards again.  
"He's a _bully_ theres a difference" She sighed.  
"Yeah, but so is he" Sirius shrugged cocking his head towards Severus.   
"But-" Lily was trying to explain how it was _different_.   
"At least none of us use the m word" He shrugged.  
Lily slumped into her chair "It's kind of your fault that he turned out this way" She added folding her arm sourly. "There's a good reason" She muttered to herself.  
"Not really Lily, the environment you're in can dictate a lot about you, but it doesn't make us good or bad people" He added.  
"Yeah no shit, you expect it from someone like him because he was _bullied,_ James and you on the otherhand-"   
Sirius rolled his eyes. "James was mostly protecting me, and I was mostly being a git" he shrugged.   
"It was a game to you two and you know it" Lily spat back.  
"James was an idiot and he followed my lead" Sirius shrugged "I didn't know any better"   
"What miraculously changed between end of last year and this September?" Lily rolled her eyes.  
"A lot" Sirius shrugged taking down a couple of notes.   
"You were still worse-"   
Sirius shrug and shook his head "Maybe, but it was just, different, I mean, sure we definitely fucked him over very publicly, but he's a fucking snake, and he's actually just got no emotions" Sirius spat.   
Lily ignore him for a bit.  
"Sorry, I know that you don't loathe him or whatever, but when I dislike people, I can't help it" Sirius shrugged.  
"I don't understand what he did to you"   
"He just sucks" Sirius shrugged.   
"You shrug a lot" Lily pointed out.  
"You roll your eyes a lot" Sirius smirked.  
Sirius could physically feel James glaring at him from a couple seats behind. He could also feel Snape glaring at him.  
"So, we're brewing essence of dittany" Sirius said standing up to grab the ingredients.   
Lily opened her book to the page. 

When class ended James had abandonned them chasing after Lily, and Peter was over to see some Ravenclaw girl that he liked. Sirius contemplated chasing after James, but watching him flirt with Lily wasn't really on his to-do list. He stuck his hands in his pocket and noticed Jason Wood by a pillar. He decided he could always say a congrats to winning the cup on his graduating year. But before he could even head in that direction he felt a hand pull at his collar. 

He swivelled around and noticed snivillus looking at him.   
"What do you want" Sirius rolled his eyes.   
"Just wanted to ask you if you'd seen your brother's new tattoo" Severus gave him a smile.  
Sirius' face shattered. He hadn't really _spoken_ to Regulus since leaving during the summer, but he knew that he'd been getting into the whole dark arts stuff.   
"He's fourteen-" Sirius choked out slightly. "He's a kid you're fucking lying" Sirius said shoving Severus back slightly.   
"You wish I was Black" Snape spat.   
Sirius shook his head "That- It- It wouldn't be allowed"   
"Oh but it is" Snivillus laughed.  
Sirius slammed him towards a wall. "You fucking- no wonder Lily would rather sit with me than you" he laughed. Severus than shoved back. Which recieved a left hook which was returned with a hex. Sirius felt nauseous and began stumbling backwards before mumbling a small "Anteoculatia" causing small horns to sprout out of Severus' greasy hair. He smirked to himself slightly. 

He woke up in the hopsital wing with a busted lip and an aching spinning head.   
"do I have detention?" He asked immediately as madame pomfrey walked over.   
"You did initiate a fight with another student and threw some hexes, which is definitely against the rules-"  
"I didn't start it, he threw the fist hex, looks like I'm good" Sirius grinned standing up.   
"no you do not-" She grabbed his shoulders which caused him to tense up, he climbed back into the bed.  
"how long?"  
"Just tonight"   
Sirius groaned loudly.

"What are you doing up?" Lily glanced up from her work as James paced around the common room for the fourth time.  
"My two best friends are both in the hospital wing, and I only know why one of them is there" He groaned.  
Lily nodded "Why don't you go visit?"  
James sat down across from her "If you haven't noticed, miss evans, it happens to be two twenty two in the morning"   
Lily smiled "I get it-"  
"Hey, what are _you_ doing up?" He furrowed his brow.  
"My sister moved out, and she wont give me her new address" She sighed.  
"Owl's can find people anywhere" James offered.  
Lily rolled her eyes "She doesn't like anything associated with magic, hell she doesn't like me at all, but I keep trying because- I don't know- Anyways, I know what happened to Sirius" She shrugged.  
"Wait how?" James asked sitting up "Is he okay?"   
Lily shrugged "Dorcas just saw him in the hospital wing, head injury, unknown causes" She laughed slightly. "He'll be fine I'm sure"   
James nodded. "Somethings up with him, I wish he talked" James sighed.  
"he doesn't shut up" Lily laughed at that comment.  
"Yeah, but it took us until after Christmas of first year for him to even tell us about his family and stuff. He talks about himself but not about himself" James was trying not to expose anything, not that it was a secret. Sirius had received so many howler's during breakfast in October of fourth year that post was stopped from arriving at meals and was instead delivered to the heads of house and then distributed among the students. Walburga's voice was so loud that the whole god damn room would freeze but if you glanced around Sirius and Regulus barely even noticed it. "White noise" Sirius had once laughed. Sirius' boggart was his own father, hell he ran away from home, and was burned off his family tree. Which he was provided photos of on his first day back at school. He found it quite amusing. He looked sleep deprived and depressed in the portrait anyways.   
"are you stoned?" Lily snickered.  
"what?" James furrowed his brow.  
"Muggle thing" Lily laughed.   
James nodded. "surprised you sat with him in potions"  
"Surprised you didn't"   
"Pete currently has a dreadful, and well, we really need to fix that" James laughed.  
"You boys are close"   
"You just noticed?" James snickered.  
"Thought it was an act"   
  
They ended up talking all night, and it was a bit of an awkward interaction when Sirius came into the common room out of the hospital wing at six forty two in the morning.   
  


"Oh James, you're here" Sirius grinned not noticing Lily who was still asleep in an arm chair facing away from Sirius. She woke up at Sirius' voice but refused to open her eyes. It was wayyyy too fucking early.  
"James, Snivillus is a fuking deatheater" Boy was full of energy. "And, and, he's got the tattoo thing, and he's convincing younger kids to join them- and, and, Reg did" His voice and energy levels suddenly dropped. "I'll bet you mum and dad are **sooooo** proud, they'll probably send me an owl tomorrow telling me that I could regain honour or some shit if I followed his example." He smiled sadly. "I always thought- you know, I always thought that-" Sirius' voice broke. Lily felt like she'd definitely intruded on something, but anger was bubbling in her stomach. If Sirius was telling the truth, than Snape hadn't been 'considering it' he was one. "I just, whatever, fuck the noble blacks, toujours con" He smirked in a pretty good french accent.   
"What does that mean?" James asked  
"Always Shitheads" Remus grinned from the doorway.  
"Ah, there you are, so you two spent the night together" James said with a smirk and a wink. He realized that joke might not be well accepted current moment but it was too late. Sirius' face burned up. "Shut up" He rolled his eyes shoving James up the stairs.  
"Ow"   
"Fucking dolt" Remus mumbled.   
"I gave Snape devil horns" Sirius grinned.  
"I thought we agreed to stop" James furrowed his brow.  
"I agreed not to _initiate_ anything" Sirius shrugged.   
"Pads-" Remus warned  
"What? I can't help it, cycle of abuse" He grinned.  
"Jokes like that make me worry, they're not funny" James said in a motherly-pouting tone.  
"They kind of are" Sirius snickered.  
"No they're scary" James protested.  
"Hey, acceptance is the first step to recovery" Sirius grinned with a dramatic hand gesture.  
"That was about an eating disorder on a reality tv show" James narrowed his eyes.  
"Life skills are applicable everywhere" Sirius said mimicking Remus.  
"You imbeciles needs to stop quoting me" Remus moaned.   
"never" James and Sirius grinned at the same time. 

Lily had definitely intruded on something. She felt almost sick in the stomach. Either Sirius was an asshole who thought joking about abuse was funny- but it didn't add up, he spent the summer at James', his _boggart was his father_ , and he got howlers from his mother, his parents would be proud of a deatheater, and oh, oh the noble house of black, slytherins, purebloods, how had she literally forgotten about that. She suddenly felt guilty for assuming he was just an asshat for no reason. But, it wasn't a valid excuse- but it kind of made sense, and what was somebody supposed to do-. She slowly fell back asleep.   
  
  
  


By the next night, half the school had heard that the greasy haired, big-nosed, token emo-loner-loser, had joined the wizard terrorists. Stuff had got twisted, and soon enough he was leading a small cult of young death eaters, while also being the second in command, and simeltaneously torturing any mudblood he could find. The glares he was receiving from Lily were nothing like they were before, and he was twice as alienated as ever. I mean, he was being more widely accepted by his dorm-mates, which was supposedly a good thing. He knew who started the rumours, and he knew he had to get back at him.   
  
The greasy haired possible cult-leader happened to be writing in a small potions textbook when he heard Remus sniggering. 

"No, no I swear, it doesn't matter, I'm a prefect don't forget that" He grinned.  
"Moons, I swear to god, If I get another detention I will _shoot_ you" A voice replied. Not any voice, that stupid cocky voice belonged to Sirius Black.   
"I want to die anyways"  
"MOONY!" Sirius whisper hissed.   
"Isn't it kind of, like, pretty here?"  
"You have a book kink" Sirius snickered.   
"Shut the fuck up" Remus warned.   
"Oops, sorry, you enjoy reading, so many normal people do. OOh! Is that a windowsill? I love windowsills" Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and started dragging him.  
The foot prints were approaching. Severus darted behind a book shelf.   
"I can't even enjoy this fancy ass window sill. Fucking Reg, he was always one to cave" Sirius slumped into the window seat.   
Snape peered through the gaps in the shelves.   
"hmm?" Remus wanted Sirius to keep going.  
"You know, he was always 'Mummy's perfect little prince' or whatever" He shrugged. "And I was the disappointment"   
"Always?" Remus couldn't quite believe that.  
"Lady Walburga lacks motherly instinct" Sirius snickered. "I mean even as a kid I couldn't hold the fancy soup spoon right or whatever- Fuck it I just need a distraction, I'm bored"   
"Mm? A distraction" Remus leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Hold up. Remus fucking kissed Sirius- and Sirius kissed back. And, what had Snape just seen.   
  
"How's that for a distraction" Remus whispered breathlessly pulling away.  
"Ten out of ten Moony"   
Remus raised his eyebrow "You have low standards my dear"   
Sirius glanced around "Is James around?" He snickered it was an inside joke from ages ago.   
"Oh fuck off Siri"   
  
Severus had enough of whatever lovey-dovey-deviance was happening in _his_ corner. At least now he had retaliation. A little bit of black mail never did any harm anyways. 


End file.
